disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
One Man's Dream Show
One Man's Dream: The Magic Lives On is a live stage show located at Fantasyland of Walt Disney World at the Magic Kingdom Resort in Florida. The show is located at the Showbase 2013 adjacent to Cinderella's Castle. The show is a sequel and an adaption to the original One Man's Dream, formerly at Walt Disney World from 1988 to 1995 and also at Disneyland in California from 1989 to 1990, and is currently at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort but is instead a walkthrough gallery under the name of Walt Disney: One Man's Dream. 'Act Show Songs' *'Act 1 - Mickey Mouse & Friends Opening:' One Man's Dream Theme, The Mickey Mouse March, Blow The Man Down, Minnie's Yoo-Hoo, Minnie's Bowtique, A Bicycle Built For Two, Ducks Dance Too!, On The Open Road, Chip 'N' Dale's Vacation, Friendship. *'Act 2 - Pinocchio / Pinocchio II:' When You Wish Upon A Star, Little Wooden Head, Give A Little Whistle, I've Got No Strings, Anything Can Happen, Mother And Daughter, It's A Beautiful Day, Any Dream Is Possible. *'Act 3 - Winnie the Pooh:' Winnie the Pooh Theme, Up, Down, And Touch The Ground, Rumbly In My Tumbly, Little Black Rain Cloud, Mind Over Matter, A Rather Blustery Day, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, Hip-Hip Pooh Ray!. *'Act 4 - The Little Mermaid:' Part Of Your World, Just A Little Love, In Harmony, Eage Of The Eage Of The Sea, Under The Sea, Kiss The Girl. *'Act 5 - Alice in Wonderland:' Alice in Wonderland Theme, In A World Of My Own, I'm Late, All In The Golden Afternoon, The Very Merry Unbirthday, Painting The Roses Red. *'Act 6 - Peter Pan:' The Second Star To The Right, You Can You, A Pirate's Life, Following The Leader, Your Mother And Mine. *'Act 7 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit:' Why Don't You Do Right?, The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Roger's Song), Smile, Darn Ya, Smile. *'Act 8 - The Jungle:' The Bare Necessities, I Wan'na Be Like You, Jungle Rhythm, W-I-L-D, I Just Can't Wait To Be King, Hakuna Matata, Can You Feel The Love Tonight?, Circle Of Life. *'Act 9 - The Heroes:' Heigh-Ho, Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, How Do You Do, Everybody's Got A Laughing Place, One Jump Ahead, Prince Ali, Mine, Mine, Mine, Out There, Go The Distance, I'll Make A Man Out Of You, Yo, Ho, (A Pirate's Life For Me), All For One And One For All. *'Act 10 - Marvel Superheros/Asgard:' Black in Black(Iron Man),Star Spangled Banner(Captain America),Hulk Smash(Hulk),Mighty Thor Theme, Kneel Before Me(Oringal Song),Get Loki(parody of Get Lucky by Daft Punk) *'Act 11 - The Princesses:' I'm Wishing / One Song, With A Smile And A Song, Some Day My Prince Will Come, A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes, So This Is Love, I Wonder, Once Upon A Dream, Belle, Something There, Beauty And The Beast, A Whole New World, Colors Of The Wind, Honor To Us All, Reflection, Almost There, Down In New Orleans. *'Act 12 - The Hollywood:' Celebartion, At The Hop, Sufrin' U.S.A., Dancing In The Street, Shout, Dance, Dance, Dance, Palisades Park, Ohh, La, La, La, (Let's Go Dancing), Footloose, Rock & Roll Is Here To Stay, You Can't Stop The Beat. *'Act 13 - Final Ending:' Heal The World, We Are The World, One Man's Dream Reprise. 'Voice Cast' *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks *Dana Hill as Max Goof *Bill Farmer as Goofy *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Katherine Till Von as Snow White *James Arnold Taylor as The Prince *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Jeff Bennett as Geppetto *Jennifer Hudson as Gladys *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Matt Nolan as Prince Charming *Hynden Walch as Alice *Corey Burton as Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett as March Hare *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Jennifer Hale as Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson as Phillip *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as King Louie *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Travis Oates as Piglet *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Geine *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen Category:Shows